


Доктор для Золушки

by Jero3000



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Doctor Who
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Взгляд на известную сказку из синей будки





	Доктор для Золушки

Темный, грязный подвал, с потолка которого свисала паутина, а стены были покрыты плесенью, содрогнулся от хлопка двери, а затем огласился девичьими рыданиями. Она бесшумно опустилась на пол и принялась утирать слезы подолом, размазывая по личику золу. Слезы оставляли на коже белые дорожки, а грубая, давно не стиранная ткань убирала их, оставляя лишь черные маслянистые разводы. 

\- Эй! Ты чего? – раздался за спиной незнакомый голос. – Прекрати плакать.

Она подняла заплаканные глаза и недоуменно уставилась на незнакомого человека. Он не был похож ни на кого другого, таких странных ботинок с белыми носами она не видела в жизни, а уж его пальто и брюки и вовсе повергли ее в шок. Однако, бесспорно, незнакомец отвлек ее от страданий, и она осмотрелась. Привычное и слегка поднадоевшее пространство чердака теперь изменилось. В углу стоял непонятный синий шкаф, и она готова была поклясться, что его здесь не было, когда она поднималась.

\- Ну, не плачешь? – незнакомец подал ей руку, совершенно не боясь испачкаться. Это было очень странно, хотя ничего более странного, чем появившийся ниоткуда синий шкаф, быть просто не могло.

\- Не плачу, - она кивнула, схватилась за руку незнакомца и поднялась на ноги. – Кто вы? И как вы оказались на нашем чердаке?

\- О, и впрямь на чердаке? – незнакомец, кажется, только развеселился. – На чердаках я еще не бывал. И какой сейчас век?

\- Простите? – она непонимающе посмотрела на человека в странных ботинках. – Я не знаю. Мачеха говорит, что я очень глупая и ленивая. Если вам это поможет, король сегодня дает бал.

\- Король? – человек смешно склонил голову набок. – Значит, революции еще не было. А как зовут короля?

\- Король, - она пожала плечами. – Мачеха права, я очень глупая.

\- Нет, нет, ты очень умная и очень чумазая девочка. Как тебя зовут, чумазая девочка?

\- Золушка, - тихо проговорила она. 

\- Странное имя, - незнакомец поморщился. – Может, есть еще какое-то имя?

\- Было, но я его не помню. С тех пор, как отец женился, мачеха и ее дочери так меня называют. 

\- А мама где?

\- Умерла, - она опустила голову, глядя на свои поношенные туфельки и на белоснежные носки его странных туфель.

\- Зачем? – он насупился.

\- Просто умерла, - пояснила Золушка. – От болезни.

\- И отец сразу женился? – человек достал из кармана блестящий продолговатый предмет, в котором тут же что-то щелкнуло. От раздавшегося высокого писка у Золушки заложило уши.

\- Сразу. Кому-то же надо содержать дом. 

\- Твоя мама не просто умерла, чумазая девочка, - несмотря на то, что они говорили о серьезных вещах, на его лице было написано торжество. – Я оказался здесь, значит, вам нужна помощь. Здесь что-то происходит, и я должен в этом разобраться. Ты со мной?

\- Как я могу разбираться в чем-то с человеком, который до сих пор не сказал мне своего имени? – она уперла руки в боки.

\- О, прости, чумазая девочка, - он шел к странному шкафу, а она, хоть и сказала, что не будет ему помогать, ничего не понимая, шла за ним. 

\- Ну так, - она дернула его за рукав, когда он уже взялся за ручку шкафа.

\- Меня зовут Доктор, - он широко улыбнулся и шагнул в шкаф. 

Золушка осторожно взглянула за дверцу. Никогда она еще не видела таких странных шкафов.

\- Ты идешь? – он повернулся к Золушке, разве что не приплясывая от нетерпения. 

\- Нет, - она покачала головой и всхлипнула. – Мачеха велела мне отделить мак от проса. Это надолго.

\- Мак от проса? Странное занятие. Думаю, она сделала это специально, чтобы отвлечь тебя от чего-то очень важного, - Доктор протянул руку. – Идем со мной!

Не понимая, что она делает, Золушка взялась за протянутую руку и позволила втащить себя в шкаф. 

И обмерла от удивления. Внутри оказалась огромная зала, украшенная разноцветными огнями. 

\- Как красиво! – выдохнула она. – Больше, наверное, только залы в королевском дворце.

\- Спасибо, я польщен, - он снова улыбался, напоминая одновременно и совсем юного мальчишку, и древнего старца.

\- А снаружи он казался таким маленьким.

\- Это ТАРДИС, чумазая девочка. Она всегда внутри больше, чем снаружи. 

Золушка открыла дверь и выглянула из дверей. Снаружи синий шкаф был маленьким. Даже крошечным. Разве что метлы да швабры в таком хранить. 

\- Закрывай дверь, мы взлетаем! – крикнул Доктор. Шкаф дернулся, и Золушку отбросило от дверей. В следующий миг ее оглушил скрежещуще-скрипящий звук. 

\- А теперь рассказывай, почему мачеха дала тебе такое странное задание?

\- Она не хотела, чтобы я попала на бал, - вздохнула Золушка. – Но посмотри на меня, кто бы меня туда пустил? В таком-то виде!

\- Знаешь, если тебя отмыть, - Доктор придирчиво осматривал ее, уперев кулак в подбородок и прищурив один глаз, - то ты будешь, пожалуй, получше некоторых девиц.

\- Правда? – Золушка улыбнулась и потупила взгляд. 

\- Но для начала тебя надо отмыть! – воскликнул Доктор, словно именно за этим он и явился. – Третья дверь налево. Надеюсь, ты не заблудишься.

Золушка кивнула и послушно направилась в ту сторону, куда показал Доктор. Открыв третью дверь, она на миг ослепла от обилия белого. Комната была обставлена очень странно. Доктор, видимо, считал, что тут можно помыться, но она не видела ведра с водой. Правда, была огромная белая бадья, около которой обнаружились какие-то рожки. Золушка покрутила один, и в бадью полилась струя чистейшей воды. Она осторожно потрогала ее пальцем и чуть не взвизгнула. Вода была просто ледяной. 

На миг задумавшись, она осторожно покрутила второй рожок. Струя стала еще сильнее, и Золушка вновь потрогала ее пальцем. Теперь вода была приятно теплой. Золушка с радостью скинула свое платье и влезла в бадью, позволив воде стекать на ее грязные ноги.

\- Эй! – Доктор постучал в дверь. – У тебя все нормально? Ты разобралась с кранами? 

\- Да, спасибо, все просто прекрасно!

\- Вот и отлично. Если что, в шкафу есть полотенца и халаты! 

\- Спасибо! – крикнула Золушка, надеясь, что Доктор ее услышал. Все-таки вода очень сильно шумела. 

От ощущения чистоты хотелось петь и танцевать. Она чувствовала невероятную легкость и блаженство. Куда там было ее сестрам и мачехе? Пусть себе моются в деревянных бадьях, поливая друг друга из ведра. Зато она расположилась почти как сама королева. Когда наконец-то кожа стала белой, как снег, а вся сажа утекла вместе с водой, Золушка наконец-то выбралась на белый пол и принялась искать в шкафчике полотенце и халат. Первое оказалось пушистым, а второй – невероятно длинным, достающим ей почти до пят. Там же, в шкафчике нашлись и белоснежные тапочки. Золушка без сожаления перешагнула через старое платье и поношенные туфли, и вышла в коридор.

\- Ну ничего себе! – выдохнул Доктор, глядя на Золушку. – Нечумазой ты нравишься мне гораздо больше. 

\- Но я ведь не пойду так на бал?

\- Конечно, нет! Держись! – воскликнул Доктор, дергая какую-то ручку, и Золушка еле успела уцепиться за перила, потому что шкаф снова опасно тряхнуло.

\- Посиди здесь, только ничего не трогай, - Доктор подмигнул и выскочил за двери. Золушка послушно отошла подальше от дверей и замерла, сложив руки. 

Ждать пришлось недолго. Доктор ворвался так же неожиданно, как и убежал. 

\- Держи, надевай. Конечно, в этом веке платье вполне заурядное, но в вашем веке ты произведешь фурор.

Золушка с удивлением рассматривала длинное узкое платье красного атласа, у которого одно плечо было открыто. 

\- Я никогда такого не видела, - оторопело пробормотала она. 

\- И не увидишь, - по-детски беззаботно отмахнулся Доктор. – Если, конечно, не проживешь лет триста.

\- Сейчас что, другое время?

\- Я отправился на триста лет вперед, чтобы достать тебе платье. Что не так?

\- Ты можешь путешествовать по времени? – Золушка прижала платье к себе. – А мы можем вернуться немного назад?

\- Именно это мы и сделаем. Я приведу тебя на бал, где ты сразишь принца своей красотой.

\- Я имею в виду, - робко проговорила Золушка. – Еще немного назад, и сделать так, чтобы моя мама не заболела.

\- К сожалению, нет, - Доктор погрустнел и стал теперь больше похож на старика. – Смерть твоей мамы – это фиксированная точка во времени, и исправить это никак нельзя. Мне очень жаль.

Из всей его речи Золушка поняла только то, что маму не вернуть. Удивительно было то, что Доктор не знал ее мамы, но расстраивался так, словно прожил вместе с нею всю жизнь. Золушка погладила Доктора по руке и легонько улыбнулась.

\- Я уже смирилась. Все хорошо, правда.

Когда она вернулась переодетая, Доктор всплеснул руками от восторга.

\- Прекрасно! То, что нам нужно! А теперь расскажи мне о своей мачехе и ее дочерях. Какие они?

\- Очень неприятные. 

\- Мерзкие?

\- Да.

\- Толстые? – Доктор задавал вопросы быстро, будто уже знал ответ и теперь только хотел подтвердить свою догадку.

\- Ужасно толстые.

\- И у них проблемы с газами?

\- О, да. Вот только запаха почему-то нет.

\- Ты молодец, Золушка! Ты просто умница! – Доктор вскочил на ноги и принялся носиться вокруг своего странного круглого стола, нажимая пальцами на светящиеся лампочки и дергая ручки.

\- Что? В чем дело?

\- Это не люди. Это Сливины.

\- Прости, кто?

\- Семья Сливинов с планеты Раксакорикофаллапаториус. Думаю, они овладели этими телами давно.

\- Ничего не понимаю, - Золушка замотала головой. - Ты хочешь сказать, что они не люди? Чудовища?

\- Пришельцы с другой планеты. Оттуда, с далеких звезд, - Доктор ткнул пальцем куда-то в потолок, и Золушка мечтательно закатила глаза.

\- Ах, как бы я хотела туда попасть. Там не нужно сажать кусты роз, отделять мак от проса, и без конца стирать платья сестер.

Доктор расхохотался.

\- Конечно не надо! Правда, иногда бывает чуточку опасно, но какая опасность сравнится с башнями Дариллиума? С бриллиантовыми водопадами?

\- Бриллиантовыми? – Золушка раскрыла рот от восхищения.

\- Я могу взять тебя с собой, если хочешь.

\- Хочу, - она захлопала в ладоши. 

\- Отлично! Но сначала – бал. Мы должны спасти твоего отца, и – если повезет – всю Францию! Весь мир! 

\- Они хотят захватить мир? – Золушка недоверчиво склонила голову.

\- Да, и мы должны им помешать. Знаешь, какое самое слабое место Сливинов?

\- Нет.

\- Скажи, Золушка, у тебя дома есть уксус? Ты отличная хозяйка, у тебя просто обязан быть уксус.

\- Конечно, - она кивнула.

ТАРДИС стукнулась о что-то и остановилась.

\- Он на кухне, да? – на всякий случай переспросил Доктор. – Сиди тут, тебя никто не должен видеть. Я мигом.

\- На кухне, - проговорила Золушка, но ответила она уже захлопнувшейся двери. 

Доктор вернулся через пару мгновений, неся в руках бутыль уксуса.

\- Ну, вот мы и готовы к балу, - он широко и совершенно по-детски улыбнулся.

\- Тебе для бала нужен уксус? – Золушка рассмеялась. – Какой же ты странный, Доктор!

\- А тебе нужны туфли, - он пожал плечами. – Повезло, что я всегда все помню.

Доктор указал на небольшую коробку у двери. Золушка бросилась к ней, открыла и обомлела от удивления.

\- Это что, хрусталь?

\- Самый настоящий, - закивал Доктор. – Знаешь, в будущем твоя история чрезвычайно популярна, и хрустальные туфельки делают очень многие. Мне не составило большого труда их найти.

\- Я есть в будущем?

\- Разумеется. И многие девочки мечтают стать такой, как ты.

\- О чем же тут мечтать? Мачеха иногда забывала меня покормить, а нового платья я уже давно не видела.

\- Это временные трудности, - отмахнулся Доктор. – А теперь – бал! Алонси!

\- Алонси! - радостно завизжала Золушка, и ее голос потонул в скрипе и скрежете ТАРДИС.

Когда движение остановилось от толчка о землю, Доктор распахнул дверь и широким жестом указал на королевский дворец.

\- Только после вас, - он шутливо поклонился, вновь заставив Золушку рассмеяться. 

\- Благодарю, - она сделала реверанс и вышла из ТАРДИС. Доктор следовал за ней, говоря без умолку.

\- Запоминай: я твой дядюшка крестный, привез тебя на бал. Тебя зовут… Марлен. Вот, Марлен, точно! Прекрасное имя. Ты знала кого-нибудь по имени Марлен? Нет? Жаль, я тоже. Так что ты будешь первой Марлен, которую я знаю.

\- Доктор, ты только что это придумал, - напомнила Золушка. 

\- И мне это нравится. 

\- А ты тогда будешь, - Золушка задумчиво прижала палец к губам.

\- Джон Смит, твой сумасшедший британский дядюшка. 

Они поднимались по лестнице, а лакеи уже распахнули перед ними двери и склонились в поклоне.

\- Держись естественно, - давал Доктор последние наставления. – Как будто ты каждый день посещаешь балы. Постарайся попасться на глаза принцу. А я пока осмотрюсь здесь. И берегись Сливинов!

\- Мачеху и ее дочерей? На пушечный выстрел к ним не подойду, - горячо заверила Золушка.

Двери зала распахнулись, и толпа расступилась перед ними.

\- Кто это? – пробежал по залу шепоток. И впрямь, среди напомаженных дам в пышных платьях и мужчин в вычурных сюртуках, Доктор в полосатом костюме и странных ботинках с белыми носками и Золушка в узком платье выделялись очень сильно. Люди удивленно отскакивали, уступая им дорогу. Для Золушки все это было в новинку, но она старалась не подавать виду, а потому вцепилась в руку Доктора.

\- Мое почтение, - звонко проговорил Доктор. – Я Джон Смит, ваш гость из-за Ла-Манша, а это моя племянница Марлен. Мы проделали долгий путь, чтобы познакомиться с наследником престола.

Принц поднялся со своего места и зашагал к ним, не отрывая взгляда от Золушки. 

\- Приветствую вас на Французской земле, - учтиво проговорил он, подойдя к Доктору.

\- Благодарю. Сделайте гостю комплимент, потанцуйте с моей милой племянницей, - Доктор взял в руку Золушкину ладонь и вложил ее в руку принца.

\- Я танцевал бы с очаровательной Марлен вечность, - принц мягко улыбнулся и крикнул, обращаясь к оркестру, - вальс!

Оркестр грянул вальс, и никто уже не расслышал, как на учтивую фразу принца Доктор пробормотал что-то удивительно похожее на: «Вечность? Могу устроить».

У принца были удивительно теплые руки. От него пахло дорогими духами и немного вином. От этого аромата Золушка слегка захмелела, но еще сильнее ей кружила голову сама атмосфера: огромный светлый зал, пары, описывающие плавные круги, и принц, неотрывно глядящий ей в глаза.

\- Полагаю, Марлен, вам известно, что это не просто бал? Сегодня я должен выбрать из присутствующих дам невесту.

Золушка любезно улыбнулась и кивнула.

\- Я готов назвать ваше имя хоть сейчас, - горячо заверил ее принц.

\- О, благодарю. Быть может, мы закончим хотя бы этот танец? – Золушка подмигнула ему.

\- Хоть сотню танцев, прекрасная Марлен, лишь бы не выпускать вашу руку ни на миг.

Золушка мягко улыбнулась и поудобнее устроила руку на плече у принца.

\- У вас дивные туфельки. Неужели настоящий хрусталь? – поразился принц, бросив взгляд вниз.

\- О, это подарок дядюшки. Он такой затейник, - Золушка вдруг вспомнила о Докторе и принялась искать его взглядом в толпе, но это было бессмысленно.

Колокол на часах отбил удар, и оркестр стих.

\- Полночь? – поразилась Золушка.

\- Да, и сейчас я должен подняться на трон, чтобы объявить имя своей будущей жены. Не уходите далеко, прекрасная Марлен, иначе вам придется долго пробираться через толпу. 

Золушка кивнула и замерла на месте, глядя, как принц идет к своему трону.

\- Ты как, нормально? – раздался за спиной шепот.

\- Да, все отлично, - Золушка повернулась, увидев Доктора.

\- Это пока что, - он явно был чем-то недоволен. – Я тут немного побродил. Все очень, очень плохо. Нам надо бежать.

\- Куда бежать?

\- В ТАРДИС и побыстрее, - Доктор потянул ее к выходу, расталкивая всех. 

\- Но как же принц? Он должен сказать…

\- Потом, потом! Все потом! Нам нужно спасаться, и поживее.

Золушка споткнулась, и туфелька слетела с ее ноги.

\- Я потеряла туфлю!

\- Значит, все идет по плану! Так и должно быть! Я специально взял на размер больше твоего. Твои ноги, конечно, можно только пожалеть, но оно того стоило.

\- Что стоило? 

\- Завтра, все узнаешь завтра!

Доктор втолкнул Золушку в ТАРДИС, бросился к своему круглому столу и быстро дернул какой-то рычаг. 

\- Все пошло не так. Я надеялся, что смогу незаметно брызнуть уксусом на наших подозреваемых, но мне немного помешали. 

\- И что, мне теперь придется вернуться домой? Я не выйду замуж за принца? Да я же даже никогда его не увижу.

\- Ничего подобного! Я знаю логику принцев, - заверил ее Доктор. – И тем более, у него осталась твоя туфелька. 

\- Где я буду ночевать? Дома?

\- Нет, домой тебе нельзя. Хотя, если после всех мучений отец обнаружит, что ты сбежала, думаю, он тебя поймет. Переночуешь в ТАРДИС. Утром я должен проникнуть в замок. 

\- Зачем? Сказать принцу, что со мной все в порядке?

\- О, конечно нет, - Доктор замахал руками. – Я уверен, что принц заставит всех дам в городе примерить твою туфельку. Всех, кто был на балу. Я научу его лакея, что перед каждой примеркой туфельку надо смачивать в уксусе. Я говорил, что уксус крайне вреден для Сливинов?

\- И что с ними будет?

\- Увидишь, я надеюсь. А теперь – спать! 

Золушка побрела по коридору, сжимая в руке бесполезную туфельку. Несколько минут назад у нее было почти все, чего только можно желать. А теперь не было ничего и никого, кроме Доктора и его странного синего шкафа. Она добрела до той комнаты, в которой мылась перед балом, и дернула дверь напротив. Там стояла небольшая кровать, на которую Золушка тут же рухнула, стащив платье. Безумно хотелось плакать, но сил не было ни на что. Уже засыпая, она подумала, что жене Доктора, наверное, ужасно не повезло. 

\- Просыпайся, красавица! – голос Доктора вырвал Золушку из прекрасного сна. Ей как раз приснилось, что она дождалась конца бала, и принц объявил ее имя на всю страну. В тот момент, когда Доктор ворвался в комнату, фрейлина как раз помогала ей примерять свадебное платье.

\- Доктор, - простонала Золушка, понимая, что он дважды все разрушил. 

\- Пока ты спала, я успел поболтать с лакеями, научил их ухаживать за хрусталем и снова смотался в двадцать первый век. Леди не положено появляться дважды в одном и том же платье. 

Только теперь Золушка заметила на руке у Доктора что-то синее. Она выхватила у него ношу и принялась рассматривать. Это платье можно было назвать легкомысленным – оно едва ли было ниже колена, зато плечи были закрыты.

\- Спасибо, Доктор. Ты так мне помогаешь! Твоя жена не будет волноваться?

\- У меня нет жены, - пожал плечами Доктор. – Я один. Совсем один летаю по всей вселенной, перемещаюсь в пространстве, времени, нахожу друзей. А потом… Потом они покидают меня. Все, как один.

Золушка подумала, что Доктору, наверняка, очень-очень одиноко летать там, среди звезд.

\- Доктор, миленький, давай мы с принцем полетим с тобой.

\- А как же замок, роскошь, балы и пиры? Нет, милая Золушка, тебе придется остаться здесь. Зато с принцем. Учись искать плюсы. Может, загляну как-нибудь к вам на рождественский бал. Если пригласите, конечно. 

\- Ты так говоришь, как будто я уже вышла за принца, - вздохнула Золушка. – Может, он вообще обиделся и выбрал вчера первую попавшуюся девушку.

\- Не выбрал. С чего бы ему тогда снаряжать целую экспедицию на примерку туфельки?

\- И где мы ее будем примерять?

\- Во дворе твоего отца, где же еще. Конечно, принц меня узнает. Так что нам надо во что бы то ни стало заставить твоих мачеху и сестер примерить туфельку. Иначе Землю не спасти. 

\- Мы спрячемся в розах, - предложила Золушка. – Я сажала их очень густо, и нас никто не увидит. Мы подождем, пока мачеха и ее дочери примеряют туфельку, а потом выскочим и скажем…

\- Сюрприз! – радостно крикнул Доктор и бросился прочь из комнаты. Вскоре до ушей Золушки донесся скрежет. 

Они вышли из дверей ТАРДИС, и Золушка поняла, что они приземлились аккурат на заднем дворе дома. 

\- Идем, покажу, где прятаться, - она потянула Доктора за руку и повела в сторону розария.

Мачеха со своими дочерьми стояли чуть ли не у дороги, высматривая принца и его свиту. 

\- Тихо. Сейчас будет нечто невероятное, - одними губами прошептал Доктор и подмигнул.

Наконец, показалась карета принца, за которой с криками бежали босоногие мальчишки. Для них это было сродни веселью, да и нечасто встретишь на улице настоящего принца.

Карета остановилась, и мачеха толкнула к ней старшую дочь, не дождавшись даже, пока двери распахнутся. Доктор оскалился в самой безумной ухмылке, обнажив зубы, и с невероятным интересом принялся наблюдать за происходящим.

\- Мы разыскиваем хозяйку туфельки, которая убежала вчера с бала, - провозгласил лакей, пока принц выбирался из кареты. В руках у него была бархатная подушечка, на которой покоилась хрустальная туфелька. Золушка стиснула зубы, чтобы не выскочить из кустов сейчас же и не сообщить всем, что это ее туфелька.  
Принц брезгливо сморщился, когда старшая сестра выпустила газы.

\- Это она, - горячо заверила мачеха, и поймав недоуменный взгляд второй дочери, тихо добавила, - если надо будет, отрежем ей пару пальцев на ноге.

Старшая сестра уселась на небольшой стульчик, заботливо подставленный лакеем, и сбросила свой башмак. Доктор сделал огромные глаза и подался вперед, желая   
получше рассмотреть то, что сейчас будет происходить.

Стоило ноге старшей сестры притронуться к туфельке, как ее всю начало трясти.

\- Давай, еще немного, - подбодрила ее мачеха, но старшую уже раскачивало из стороны в сторону. Золушка испуганно прижала руки ко рту, когда вдруг сестра замерла на месте. А в следующий миг она брызнула во все стороны противной зеленой слизью, заляпав и лакея, и принца, и карету, и мачеху, и сестру, и обескураженного отца.

\- Бежим! – воскликнула мачеха и дернула за руку свою младшую дочь.

\- Стоять! Это Сливины! Задержите их! – Доктор выскочил из-за куста, ободрав свой полосатый костюм шипами роз.

\- Мсье Смит! – вскричал принц. – Где Марлен? Мы ищем ее повсюду.

\- Задержите их! Уксус, где уксус?

Лакей оказался расторопным. В его руках, словно по волшебству оказалась бутыль уксуса, и он бросился в погоню, на ходу плеская уксусом в мачеху и ее дочь. 

\- Не смотрите туда, ваше высочество, - Доктор потянул его за рукав. – У меня для вас есть кое-что более интересное, чем двое пришельцев в не самых привлекательных телах.

В этот миг из-за куста вышла Золушка, и принц с радостным возгласом бросился к ней. Отец недоуменно смотрел на нее.

\- Не узнаете? Это ваша дочь, - подмигнул Доктор. – Кстати, как ее на самом деле зовут?

\- Я не помню, - он пожал плечами и низко опустил голову. – Моя новая жена так часто называла ее Золушкой, что я забыл ее имя.

\- Ну, принцу она представлена как Марлен, так что можете привыкать к этому имени.

\- Чудовища повержены! – бодро отрапортовал вернувшийся лакей. Он был весь в зеленой слизи, но лицо его лучилось радостью.

\- Немедленно едем во дворец! – провозгласил принц. – Будет большой пир в честь помолвки! Свадьбу сыграем завтра же, если моя драгоценная Марлен не надумает снова пропасть.

\- Не надумает, - нежно шепнула Золушка, прижимаясь к его руке.

***

На следующее утро Золушка проснулась от знакомого скрежета. Она вскочила с кровати и выглянула в окно покоев, которые отвел ей принц. Вчера был невероятный пир и веселье, и Доктор танцевал со всеми дамами, а сегодня вот он, стоит у своего странного шкафа и машет ей рукой. Она махнула ему в ответ и бросилась на улицу босиком.

\- Ты не останешься на свадьбу? – спросила Золушка, подбежав к ТАРДИС.

\- Передай принцу мои поздравления, - сказал Доктор, качая головой. 

\- Но как же? Неужели ты не хочешь посмотреть свадьбу? Мою свадьбу?

\- Я увижу ее даже через сотню лет. О вашей свадьбе будет знать любой мальчишка и любая девчонка, и не только в вашей стране, - он так тепло ее обнял, что Золушка на миг поверила, что это действительно ее крестный.

\- Ты обещал быть на Рождественском пиру! – напомнила она.

\- Постараюсь успеть, - кивнул Доктор, поцеловал ее в макушку и шагнул в ТАРДИС. – Пока!

\- Пока, - она вытирала слезы рукавом ночной сорочки, глядя, как странный синий шкаф со скрипом растворяется в воздухе. На прощанье он мигнул ей лампочкой на крыше и исчез.

Навсегда.


End file.
